Haine au logis
by Midwintertears
Summary: Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après la guerre, et alors qu'ils pensaient être enfin tranquilles, Ron et Hermione doivent encore affronter un énorme bouchon


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Haine au logis

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Rating: K

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Tout ceci appartient à JK Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Haine au logis<strong>

Arthur Weasley était heureux. Ce soir, ils ne seraient que quatre à table: lui-même, son épouse aimante, leur sixième fils et leur brillante future bru. Pas que la présence des autres leur déplaise, mais cela faisait du bien d'avoir le couple radieux en tête-à-tête, dans une ambiance intimiste.

Ron et Hermione allaient recommencer leur septième année à Poudlard dans quelques jours. La jeune-fille était venue vêtue d'une jolie robe de soirée sur laquelle Molly n'avait cessé de la complimenter avant de retourner en cuisine. Arthur, quant à lui, avait été sortir pour l'occasion quelques bouteilles de vin qu'une autre de leurs belles-filles leur avait procurées.

—On vous a préparé un petit apéritif bien sorcier, mais quand nous passerons à table, vous prendrez du rouge, du blanc ou du rosé?

—Cela ne se choisit pas en fonction du plat normalement? demanda Hermione.

—Si, répondit Arthur, j'ai commencé à suivre des cours d'œnologie comme pour les Moldus, mais je ne sais pas encore bien comment ils font pour accorder un vin avec la nourriture…mais je sais reconnaître les défauts de fabrication, tu sais? Mais toi qui as des parents moldus, tu ne sais pas…

—Non, malheureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine…

—Alors, choisissez simplement un que vous aimez.

Ron ouvrit la bouche.

—Nous prendrons du rosé, dit Hermione à Arthur.

Ils prirent l'apéritif tous les quatre dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les petits fours de Molly. Arthur surprit quelques regards en coin de Ron à Hermione. Il devait encore avoir peur de mal se comporter avec elle, songea-t-il, il avait si souvent manqué de délicatesse avec les filles. Celle-là, il voulait la garder, ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il voulait être heureux avec elle. Arthur se prit à sourire, se sentant fier de Ron qui allait épouser une fille gentille et intelligente. Bien joué, fiston!

Après l'apéritif, Ron annonça qu'il désirait parler à Hermione en privé. Les parents ne connurent jamais le contenu de leur conversation, mais le couple revint peu après en affichant un grand sourire.

«Des mamours en cachette», pensa Arthur, amusé, en leur servant du rosé.

Ils commencèrent à manger et boire, Ron parlait beaucoup et félicitait Molly pour sa cuisine.

Hermione suçait négligemment le bord de son verre, aspirant de temps à autre un peu du liquide clair.

Et non, ça n'allait pas. Elle avait cru que. Et Ron aussi avait cru que. Jusqu'à dix minutes plus tôt, où il lui avait dit:

—En fait, Hermione, ce n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

—De quoi tu parles? avait-elle répondu en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait commencé à se tripoter les mains en détournant le regard d'un air gêné. Hermione était habituée à ce genre d'attitude et savait ce que cela signifiait: ça concernait leur relation à coup sûr, il n'y avait que ce sujet épineux pour mettre Ron dans un état pareil. Déjà qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à mettre des mots sur ses émotions en général, dès que cela concernait l'amour, tout au plus il était capable de balbutier en se tordant les doigts nerveusement, et mettait un certain temps avant de déballer ce qui le préoccupait.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, bien que sachant que la conversation qui allait suivre risquait de lui déplaire.

—Et bien…, se lança-t-il, c'est que…je croyais que le problème serait réglé, mais en fait non.

C'était tout Ron, ça, éviter de mentionner les termes exacts. Heureusement qu'Hermione devinait. Enfin, plus ou moins.

—De quel problème tu parles ?

—C'est vrai qu'entre nous, il y en a des problèmes, avoua-t-il, mais justement, je ne parle pas d'un en particulier, mais de tous.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

—Ben, tu sais…nous nous disputons tout le temps.

—Comme tous les couples. C'est normal, ça veut dire qu'on communique.

Il l'avait regardée en biais, il faudrait sans doute plus qu'un simple lieu commun de ce style pour le convaincre.

—Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis, tu as fait un choix pour nous deux sans me consulter, ce n'est pas vraiment de la communication!

—Tu n'aimes pas le rosé?

—J'en sais rien, je n'y connais rien en vin, mais je parlais plutôt de notre septième année à Poudlard.

—Oui, quoi?

—Je ne veux pas la faire.

—Tu ne veux plus?

—Non, je ne veux _pas_.

—Mais tu en as besoin!

—Je n'en suis pas sûr...

—Mais enfin Ron, c'est _évident._ Comment veux-tu t'en sortir si tu ne termines pas tes études?

—Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable?

—Et quoi? Tu veux rater ta vie, c'est ça?

—Oui!

—Ah ouais? Tu ne le penses pas…

—Oh que si que je le pense! Crois-moi, Hermione, je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à mon bien quand tu as remplis ce formulaire d'inscription, et oui, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de le signer pour que tu me souries, mais en fin de compte, je préfère cent fois rater ma vie par moi-même que de te voir la réussir à ma place!

Hermione était restée bouche-bée pendant deux secondes. Elle avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

—Tu vois, nous nous disputons encore, avait-il continué.

—C'est toi qui as mis ça sur le tapis, cette fois! Si tu ne voulais pas refaire un an à Poudlard, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire plutôt que de signer sans réfléchir!

—Oui, _cette fois_ c'est moi! Un coup c'est l'un, un coup c'est l'autre. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous, Hermione. Et c'est pénible. Parce que plus le temps passe, plus les moments que je passe avec toi sont marqués par cet aspect pénible…

Ça y était, il était lancé, il était prêt à tout lâcher, maintenant, il trouvait ses mots. Elle l'écouta en silence, sans savoir quand elle se mettrait à pleurer.

—Je croyais naïvement que ces disputes étaient dues au fait qu'on se tournait autour sans jamais prendre la bonne initiative. Je pensais bêtement que le jour où nous nous mettrions ensemble, enfin la situation serait définitivement débloquée, que tous nos différents allaient s'envoler comme ça…Mais non. Rien n'a changé. Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à nous entendre et on est capables de ne plus nous parler pendant des jours pour la moindre bêtise! Et c'est de plus en plus difficile de nous «rafistoler» après.

Hermione était maintenant certaine que la rupture était imminente.

—Tu veux dire que je suis pénible à vivre?

—Non, non, s'était-t-il empressé d'ajouter, craignant de l'avoir une fois de plus vexée, je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute…

—C'est de la tienne alors?

—Non, Hermione, entre nous, il n'y a pas de «C'est pas toi, c'est moi», c'est juste que la combinaison est mauvaise…

—Dans ce cas, c'est fini! avait-t-elle presque crié.

Oui, il valait mieux mettre fin à cette conversation atroce tout de suite. Il l'avait cependant regardée d'une manière étonnée, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser, c'était elle qui avait commencé, c'était à elle de finir.

—Hermione…je t'aime!

—Oui, Ron, moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu ne veux pas passer le reste de ta vie à vieillir aux côtés d'une chieuse avec qui tu te disputeras sans discontinuer…

—Non, c'est pas ça…moi aussi je serais un désagrément quotidien pour toi…

Mais elle était déjà partie. Elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle pleurerait après, en rentrant chez elle avec le Magicobus. Elle savait que la passion serait très éphémère et que la routine qui y succéderait serait, dans leur cas, lourde et pénible. Que les moments d'amour au milieu des disputes deviendraient trop rares. Et que peut-être ils n'étaient pas _tous les deux_ aussi solides qu'elle le croyait, assez solides pour le supporter.

Elle y repensait en sirotant son vin, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Arthur la regardait d'un air perplexe. Quelle amertume! Quelle situation…bouchée!

Et tout ça pour ça. Viktor Krum. Lavande Brown. Le médaillon de Serpentard. Le Manoir Malfoy. Les Elfes. Tous ces moments guidés par la certitude ou par le doute. Toutes ces disputes, tous ces coups bas. Toutes ces larmes. Toute cette colère. Tout ce temps. Tout ce travail. Toute cette évolution. Tous ces sentiments amoureux qui avaient lentement progressé, qui avaient mûri. Qui devaient forcément les mener un jour à la plus belle relation du monde. Le couple radieux, Ron et Hermione, enfin ensemble après une si longue attente, après cette évidence de première heure qui avait bien traîné, après cette histoire qui fleurissait et s'épanouissait…Tout ça pour…ça! Pour en arriver à une conclusion aussi navrante!

Elle y repensait. Elle fit une grimace sous l'effet de l'amertume.

—Et oui, lui dit Arthur.

«Et oui quoi?» pensa-t-elle. De quoi il venait lui parler, celui-là?

—Toute cette attente pour un tel résultat, c'est navrant, poursuivit-il.

Rêvait-elle ou il parlait de la lamentable fin de sa relation avec Ron, relation qui n'avait duré que quelques semaines après toutes ces années à attendre? Lisait-il dans ses pensées?

—On a beau déployer des trésors de patience, s'appliquer au mieux, soigner et placer tout l'amour dont on est capable dans l'opération, rien ne garantit qu'on en sera récompensé au final…

Il fixait sa bouche.

—On aurait du choisir un autre vin.

—Euh, Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous…

—Tu n'as rien senti au nez? Moi si, grâce à mes cours d'œnologie!

—Pardon?

Hermione comprit à retardement de quoi son ex-futur-beau-père lui parlait.

—Il est bouchonné, dit-il, sens…

Elle n'avait même pas pensé à cela en buvant. Bouchonné. Tout ce travail pour obtenir un bon vin, et finalement, il était bouchonné.

—Tout ça pour ça, répéta Arthur, il ne te reste plus qu'à le _jeter_.

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée, je suis une vilaine. Mais c'est fini, c'est du vinaigre.<p> 


End file.
